1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to solid-state storage systems. In particular, this disclosure relates to a system and method for performing data retention for solid-state storage systems prone to eventual data loss.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid-state storage systems typically store memory in a variety of memory storage array technologies. These storage arrays can be susceptible to data loss if data is stored for substantial periods of time at a physical storage location. To ensure data retention, data is sometimes relocated to a new physical storage location according to a schedule based on a manufacturer's recommendation.